Frialdad
by Natto-chan
Summary: [Oneshot Nao's POV Ligero OOC] Olvidaste todo, las promesas, los buenos momentos... y a mí...


**Título**: Frialdad

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 543 (otro One-shot-casi-drabble)

**Comentarios**: Ligero OOC, POV de Nao

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Fujimori, muévete o llegarás tarde-.

Es de mañana, y como todas las mañanas desde que llegué aquí, te oigo levantarte, reclamarme mi pereza y salir con un portazo hacia las duchas.

_Esta situación de indiferencia me recuerda que el tiempo es un extraño, un ladrón que nos arrebata la felicidad…_

_Y sólo quedan los recuerdos._

_**-¡Kuu-chan, espérame!-.**_

_**-Nao, que eres un dormilón-. Dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que se contagió al pelirrosa.**_

_**-Entonces tú deberías despertarme-. Le reclamó, medio en broma.**_

_**-Si eso es lo que quieres,-. Replicó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo –Te prometo que de ahora en adelante haré lo que sea para despertarte. Siempre que estemos juntos, claro.-**_

_**-Y estaremos juntos para siempre¿verdad?-**_

_**-Por y para siempre-. **_

_¿En dónde quedaron todas esas promesas? Tanta inocencia, claro que éramos felices. ¿Las olvidaste, Sora¿Olvidaste que estaríamos juntos, a pesar de todo?_

_Claro que sí. Me olvidaste. Y ahora no recuerdas que lo hiciste._

-¡Buenos días!-. Saludó Matsuri, tan eufórico como siempre. -¿Adivinen qué?-.

-No voy a hacerlo-. Digo, adelantándome a sus intenciones. –No pienso trabajar con este tipo de nuevo-

_Vamos, oféndete. Ódiame._

_No quiero sentirme culpable._

-¿Ah, sí?-. Aparentemente, conseguí molestarlo-. ¡Entonces yo también me niego!-

_Tratarte mal ya es costumbre. Es la única forma que tengo de convencerme que no quiero, que NO QUIERO volver al pasado._

_Pero es la mentira más inmensa que pueda imaginar._

_**-Kuu-chan…-. Llamó el más pequeño, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Me duele¡No quiero estar aquí¿Por qué a nosotros…?-**_

_**Y buscó refugio en sus brazos, entre sollozos.**_

_**-Nao…-. El tono acongojado, pero firme de su voz demostraba que él también estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. –Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Y lo más importante, nadie podrá separarnos. Lo juro. No lo permitiré.-**_

_**Las lágrimas de Nao seguían cayendo, humedeciendo su pecho. Sin embargo, lo apretó más contra él, reconfortándolos a los dos, con la calidez que su pequeño cuerpo emanaba. **_

_¡Cuánto extraño tu calor, tu compañía, tu apoyo!. Ese cariño incondicional que compartíamos… Cuánto extraño que estés junto a mí…_

_¿Y sabes que es lo peor?_

_Que lo estás._

_Y mi pobre corazón sufre al verte todos lo días, como si mi vida para ti no significara nada._

-Oye Fujimori¿Has visto a Ichikawa?-

-No, no lo he visto.-

-Demonios-. Maldices, mirando a tu alrededor, buscándolo –Prometió ayudarme con la tarea de Química… Bueno, adiós-. Y sales corriendo.

_Te alejas de mí, como siempre._

-Hashiba…-. "Yo puedo ayudarte", quiero decirlo, pero no sale de mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Esa mirada indiferente de nuevo.

-Nada. Olvídalo.-

_Y quedamos como simples conocidos. _

_Y duele._

_Pero me lastima más saber que no es tu culpa. Que es la mía por haberme enamorado de ti._

_¿Triste y desesperado, no?_

_No, no quiero compasión. Por eso estoy aquí. En mis manos, tomaré la responsabilidad de acabar de una vez con todo. _

_¿No estás feliz?_

_Claro que no, maldito egoísta. Planeabas seguir siendo feliz, dejándome a mí en la ruina. Dejándome sin lo único que me salvaba de la perdición…_

_Sin tí…_

_Adiós, Kuu-chan. Ya no soy Nao. Ahora sólo somos Hashiba y Fujimori. Tú me traicionaste, ahora yo lo haré por ti._

_Abandonándome a mi mismo en el pasado y dejándome sufrir._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Comentarios post-fic:**

Otra lesera apestosa xD Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme u.uUU Supongo que le puse parte de mi frustración a Nao. Digamos que pase por una situación ligeramente parecida, pero ya fue ya. Gracias a Ilye-san por betearlo ¡YOU ARE TEH ONE! n0n

Esto fue hecho gracias a las canciones "Sparks" y "Speed of Sound" de Coldplay XD

Reviews se agradecen, flames también, si quieren.

Natto - Frijol practicante owo'


End file.
